Aun después de la muerte
by cielphantomville
Summary: El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad.


Basado en el capítulo 6 de la serie y algunas escenas del manga.

**Aun después de la muerte.**

**Introducción**

El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad.

_William Shakespeare_

**Capitulo único.**

—Hola Nezumi. —Saludo tímidamente el peliblanco, sus dedos jugaban entre ellos dándole ese toque tierno e inocente que tanto fascinaba al roedor. Era increíble lo poco parecía haber cambiado, sus ojos seguían siendo redondos, de tal forma que incluso le hacía regresar a aquel año cuando por unos meces convivieron. Hasta llevaba la misma ropa.

—¿Shion? Pero que estás haciendo aquí. —Remilgo Nezumi, intentando sonar despreciativo sin logarlo, sus mejillas rojas lo delataban, estaba feliz, demasiado contento de tener de nuevo a su alcance al peliblanco, sin mayores ceremonias desapareció los metros que los separaban para cerrar un fuerte abrazo sobre ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo. —Majestad, sigue sin alimentarse adecuadamente. ¿Y como es que se ha atrevido a venir? puedo pasarte algo.

—Pues como no volvías, he venido a buscarte, quería estar a tu lado aunque solo fuera un día más.

Sí, esa sinceridad cursi solo podía provenir de su despistado Shion.

—Cabeza hueca, y si no me hubieras visto, ¿Qué pensabas hacer? —Continúo con el regaño sin soltarlo. Sus narices pugnaban por más, era como si hasta ese momento se diera cuenta de la desesperación con que su olfato anhelaba volver a sentir el aroma inconfundible del pequeño señorito de No.6.

—Ahora no importa donde estés, siempre voy a poder encontrarte. —Susurro sonriente, sus brazos se acomodaron en el cuello del peliazul sintiéndose completo y protegido.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso? —Sus ojos metálicos escudriñaron en la mirada carmesí encontrando en ella amor y un toque de tristeza. —Shion. —Llamo esperando poder sonsacar información.

—Nada en particular. —Se acurruco contra su pecho, Nezumi había vuelto a crecer y él… debía contenerse, si lloraba Nezumi se daría cuenta y entonces… no. No. no volvería a separarse de él.

—Shion. —El antiguo actor se asusto ante el estremecimiento que sintió recorrer el cuerpo de Shion. Pero casi tan rápido como sintió ese leve temblor el rostro sonriente del albino se elevo para de forma ágil robarle un beso.

Nezumi dejo de pensar, ese era el poder que Shion ejercía sobre él, lo alejaba de la realidad mandándolo a parajes de ensoñación, tanta astucia y perspicacia que se convertían en nada frente a ese chico.

Esa noche Nezumi hizo realidad su deseo más anhelado, saciándose hasta quedar satisfecho con el cuerpo blanco y puro de su flor de primavera. Tocando tanta piel como le era permitido, delineando cada rescoldo aprendiéndose de esa forma cada detalle, memorizando cada nervio que le hacían vibrar con deleite y dejando sus marcas en lugares que a toda vista gritarían que aquel chico tenía dueño, un posesivo dueño que no permitiría que tocara lo que por derecho era suyo.

Los gemidos de Shion aquella noche le atiborraron los tímpanos y Nezumi presumiría que no existía mejor canción que la que aquella boquita rosa podía entonar debido a sus atenciones. Millones de estrellas brillaron ante sus ojos en cada orgasmo del albino y el murió más de una vez al explotar con brutal lujuria en aquel pequeño lugar apretado que le satisfacía y le incitaba a pedir más, mucho más. No supo cuantas veces le hizo el amor, sintiendo en cada una como en la primera esa magia de lo desconocido, alegrándose ante la sorpresa por cada reacción nueva, sintiendo que de ahora en adelante no podría saciarse en ningún otro cuerpo porque siempre buscaría aquella marca roja tatuada en una piel tan blanca y suave que incluso la seda palidecería de envidia.

Fue a eso a lo que siempre le tuvo miedo, ha hacerse adicto a Shion al extremo de olvidarse de todo, pero ahora no importaba porque ya no existía No.6, ya no estaba preso ni de sus recuerdos ni del presente, era al fin libre de demostrar lo que anidaba en su corazón y que desde hace mucho pugnaba por salir.

En ese nuevo lugar, ahí donde la gente lo había recibido sin preguntar más de lo necesario, ahí donde tenía una casa pequeña cerca del bosque, se sentía vivo y al mismo tiempo también vacio. Era su casa pero no su hogar.

Shion dio un suspiro atrayendo su atención, el peliblanco dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos después de la última ronda que lo había dejado exhausto y Nezumi se extasiaba de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de su amante que sudoroso se apretujaba contra el suyo. Siempre lo amo, siempre lo amaría, porque ese enclenque mocoso le había demostraba que la esperanza si existía, que sí habían excepciones y que la gente sí podía cambiar.

Nezumi sonrió tiernamente, el peliblanco había vuelto a suspirar, pero esta vez el dulce gesto llevaba su nombre, tantas bocas habían exhalado su nombre y ninguna le provocaba ni la millonésima parte de lo que Shion podía con tan solo una mirada. Ahora ya no lo dejaría ir.

Un pensamiento lo asalto, Shion estaba ahí, había dejado todo atrás con tal de encontrarlo. Su madre… ¿Karan sabría en donde estaba? ¿Que estaba bien? ¿Qué lo había encontrado? La mujer era fuerte, pero ninguna madre resistiría la pérdida de su hijo por segunda vez.

Eran casi medio día cuando Nezumi despertó, los rayos de sol golpeándole en la cara le molestaban haciéndole gruñir.

—Te he preparado una sopa. —Dijo el peliblando desde la puerta llevando entre sus manos una charola con un plato hondo y…

—Eso es ¿pay de cereza?

Shion asintió feliz de que Nezumi lo reconociera, le extendió la charola y Nezumi se limito a sonreír acomodándose en la cama para tomar los alimentos. Tras el primer bocado y comprobar que Shion había mejorado en la cocina le comento sus preocupaciones por Karan o al menos lo intento.

—Ayer pensé que tal vez su majestad desee envirar a su adorada madre un recado, sería bueno infórmale a la reina que el príncipe ha llegado con bien a su nuevo castillo.

Shion dio un paso atrás. —NO. —Dijo fuerte y casi tembloroso, su rostro blanco ahora dejaría en vergüenza a una hoja blanca ante su palidez. —Nezumi no, no es necesario. —Concluyo intentando recomponerse.

El ex-actor asintió no muy convencido. Y aquella mueca fue bien interpretada por Shion.

—Nezumi, promete que nunca, nunca le escribirás o buscaras a mi madre, que no volverás a No.6 y que jamás…

—Majestad esta asustándome.

—Una vez me dijiste que si estabas vivo delante mío lo demás no importaba, yo te pido hoy lo mismo, así que promételo.

—Lo prometo.

Dos años de felicidad desbordante, tanto amor que le era entregado, tantos momentos conmemorables se apilaban en la memoria de Nezumi, parecía como si todo el dolor y temor de antaño fueran un pago por adelantado que tuvo que soportar por estos años de dicha sin fin.

Shion lo esperaba todas las tardes con su típica sonrisa y su "bienvenido a casa" que le hacía sentir el calor de un hogar. Y aunque era feliz, o quizá precisamente por eso, aun no se creía que fuera real.

Una tarde se quedo en medio del parque, No.2 era una pequeña ciudad que se regía por medio del desarrollo sustentable y respetaba en lo posible las aéreas verdes, demasiado rural para quien ha vivido en No.6.

Ahí parado en medio de la nada sus manos comenzaron a temblar, llevan dos años viviendo juntos y en todo ese tiempo Shion no había cambiado ni un ápice, su tamaño, su forma, cada pedazo de él seguía asemejando al mismo chico de dieciséis años que el rescato hacia seis años. Si contaba bien, con veintidós años el peliblanco al menos debería medir cinco centímetros más, pero no, Shion seguía igual.

Dio un jadeo ahogado, al encontrarse de nuevo pensando que quizá hizo mal en aceptar no indagar, y de nuevo llego a su cabeza la madre de su amor. Con decisión dio media vuelta, aun estaba a tiempo de mandar una carta antes de que cerraran la central de correos.

Una semana más transcurrió sin problemas, Shion atendía la casa con eficiencia saliendo de vez en cuando a quien sabe dónde, porque no permitía que Nezumi le acompañara. Fue una de esas tardes cuando se encontraba solo en casa que escucho el timbre del correo, para entonces ya hasta se había olvidado de que había mandado una escueta postal para indicar su domicilio, Nezumi sabia por experiencia que Karan no era tonta, y que al darle ese dato ella sabría interpretar el gesto como una confirmación de que Shion estaba con él.

Cuando miro dentro del buzón y la blanca carta algo voluptuosa fue acogida entre sus manos sintió miedo, tanto que por un momento pensó en quemarla. Meneo la cabeza, era una tontería, no había hecho todo aquello para echarse para atrás al último momento. Con pasos temblorosos se dejo caer en el sofá y abrió del mismo modo el sobre.

[…]

Shion suspiro antes de entrar a la casa, ya era algo tarde pero era mejor así, de otro modo Nezumi comenzaría a preguntarse ¿Por qué se la pasaba encerrado todo el tiempo? Y esa y muchas otras cuestiones no tenían una respuesta complaciente.

Las luces parecían estar todas apagadas, ¿Nezumi abría salido? Su nuevo empleo no era tan demándate como para tenerlo fuera a tan altas horas y…

Ahí se quedo su línea de pensamientos cuando la figura encorvada de Nezumi le hizo perder el aliento.

Dio un paso al frente y los ojos grises del otro lo miraron con… Tristeza, miedo, dolor.

Shion lo repaso de nuevo buscando alguna señal que le diera a entender la razón de aquel cuadro en que casi podía ver salir las lágrimas de los ojos de su pareja.

—Nezumi. —Llamo suavemente, cayendo al fin en cuenta del papel blanco que el roedor sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos y tenia impresa la letra de su madre.

—¿Por que no me lo dijiste? —Reclamo compungido el ratón.

—Pensé en hacerlo, no solo una, sino muchas veces pero…

Nezumi se puso en pie, se veía tan devastado, tan… tan muerto.

—No quería dejarte, no quería perderte.

—¡Y hasta cuando pensabas mentirme! ¡Hasta que estuviera viejo y arrugado y tu…! Estoy pasando mi vida con quien no debería, me has hecho perder dos años cuando bien pude haber encontrado a alguien más… y…

—Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento. —Shion lloro en silencio. —Se que fue egoísta de mi parte pero, yo solo quería un día mas a tu lado, solo uno más me prometía, pero cuando llegaba la noche y tu cuerpo buscaba el mío, entonces yo me olvida de todo y volvía a mentirme, solo un día, solo un mas…

Nezumi bajo la mirada, sus hombros temblaban por el llanto que ahora ya no se esmeraba en ocultar, tanto así que sus sollozos llenaron la estancia, el dolor amargo de la perdida lo estaba devastando, lo quebraba para desmenuzarlo en tan pequeños trozos que nadie sería capaz de armar. Si antes pensó que conocía el sufrimiento se equivocaba porque en este momento su alma entera gemía herida como nunca antes lo hizo.

Lo último que escucho el roedor fue.

—"Perdóname, y te amo"

Para cuando Nezumi tuvo el valor de levantar la vista Shion ya se había marchado.

[…]

Nezumi sintió el frio del invierno calarle hasta sus viejos huesos aun cuando lleva puesto un abrió bastante cálido, la bufanda en su cuello no le ayudaba a disminuir el temblor en su cuerpo porque la frialdad no provenía de la baja temperatura del ambiente, sino de su solitario corazón.

Entre sus manos reposaba un ramo de flores de color lila, y sus ojos grises opacos demostraban la falta total de alegría en su vida.

—Te prometí que volvería, así que, su majestad aquí tiene a su humilde sirviente. —Con lágrimas en los ojos bajo una rodilla, agacho la cabeza y dejo el ramo a los pies de quien siempre seria su pequeña majestad. —Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero no sabía cómo pedirle perdón por haber roto la promesa que le hice. De no haberlo hecho quizá usted estaría aun conmigo.

Con dificultad se levanto de la tierra húmeda, sus piernas ya no eran tan fuertes como antes, su cabello azul oscuro ya tenía bastantes canas, aunque tampoco era que le importara, porque cada día que envejecía lo llevaba a estar más cerca de Shion.

Aun recordaba aquella carta, esa horrible carta que nunca debió leer.

_Nezumi. _

_Ha sido una sorpresa saber de ti. He llorado ante el tumulto de sentimientos que tu solo nombre me ha provocado, espero la vida te haya sonreído y que seas feliz. _

_No sé que contarte sin que mis palabras suenen a reproche, porque te aseguro el único sentimiento de mi hacia tu persona es un inconmensurable agradecimiento y amor de madre. Si algún día te decidieras a venir serás siempre bienvenido en mi casa. _

_Pero siendo sincera, espero no me lo tomes a mal, te pediría que te quedes en donde estas. No porque no desee verte, Dios sabe que sería un bálsamo en mi vida ver tu rostro, si no porque no soportaría ver llorar a un hombre tan fuerte. _

_Te preguntaras ¿Por qué? Y aun en papel no sé como plasmarlo para provocar en ti el menor impacto. _

_Cuando Shion volvió, su cabello blanco y esa cicatriz en su cuerpo no me importaron, después de todo era mi hijo el que volvía a casa vivo. La felicidad no me duro más de dos años. _

_Nezumi, la abeja, esa peste le quito a Shion algo más que la pigmentación, dejo sus órganos desmejorados, por fuera parecía un joven por dentro su sistema era la de un anciano. Cuando le diagnosticaron la primera enfermedad degenerativa él aun pensaba que volverías, se tomaba todos los días sus medicamentos alegando que deseaba que lo encontraras en las mejores condiciones. _

_Pero el tiempo pasa y la vida es cruel, una tras otra sus dolencia se fueron amontonando, día a día lo perdía, hasta que llego la gota final, cuando su magnífica memoria fallo, cuando no fue capaz de reconocerme ni a mí y sin embargo tú nombre no dejaba de ser pronunciado aun entre sueños. _

_Nezumi, tú fuiste lo que su mente y corazón registro hasta en su último momento y nuevamente te pido disculpas si esta carta ha sido cruel, no quise serlo, perdona y comprende a una madre que necesitaba hablar con la única persona que aun recuerda a su hijo. _

_Te envió lo último que en sus desvaríos Shion logro trazar antes de fallecer, se que están destinadas a ti, se que son cosas que él deseaba decirte y quizá, solo quizás si existe vida del otro lado él estará feliz de saber que llegaron a tus manos. _

[…]

Aun conservaba aquellos dibujos a lápiz, de verdad que la demencia hacia milagros porque cada boceto era tan detallado que casi podía jurar que se trataba de una fotografía. En todas y cada una de ellas se veía a Nezumi, tan joven y fuerte.

La primera era de la habitación con él acostado leyendo, en su rostro se notaba la felicidad que le producía la lectura. La segunda era de Eve en el escenario, su cabello suelto mientras declamaba con fervor sus líneas, interpretando a la perfección a la desdichada Ofelia. La tercera era de su espalda, era Nezumi alejándose después de aquel beso-promesa. La cuarta, una inocente ventana abierta con las cortinas que bailaban al son de un poderoso tifón mientras un niño herido permanecía estático, estancado en el tiempo. Y la ultima, la última mostraba el rostro apaciblemente dormido de aquel niño mientras su mano izquierda se sujetaba a otra de igual tamaño. Nezumi podía apreciar todo su cuerpo pero de su acompañante solo se veía la mano y lo extraño era la posición, como si esa mano perteneciera a alguien que lo miraba de frente.

Hasta mucho después, cuando tuvo el valor de volver a verlas, lo comprendió, esos eran fragmentos, pedazos de recuerdos que Shion con su increíble memoria había plasmado con detalle, era por eso que él nunca aparecía en ellos y que cada dibujo el ángulo era extraño, como si estuviera espiándolo, y de hecho así era. Porque esos bosquejos eran como estar viendo a través de los ojos de Shion.

Shion había cumplido sus palabras. —No sé qué es lo que pasara, lo que si sé es que jamás seré tu enemigo, jamás te traicionare y aun des pues de la muerte encontrare como hacerte saber que siempre estaré a tu lado.

Había sido su error, de jamás haber leído esa carta Shion aun estaría ahí, con él, porque mientras no supiera la verdad, mientras no supiera que él estaba muerto, su flor permanecería a su lado.

Nezumi rompió su promesa de no contactar a Karan y con ello lo perdió a él. Ahora solo le quedaba un consuelo.

—Espere por mi majestad, ahora seré yo quien lo vaya a buscar.

Fin.


End file.
